Towards The Future
by Zweiela77
Summary: Life for Marry consists of staying indoor and looking out the window of her small, modest house. However, her life changed completely when she went outside for the first time. Warning: bad grammar, OOC, wrong interpretation, misleading summary, bad summary, misleading genre tags. SetoMary, if you squint really, really hard. Rated K , just in case.


**Opening notes** : Hello! This my third, I think, fanfic in this fandom. This one is supposed to be longer, and finished a long time ago, and focused more on the relationship between Marry and Seto, but something came up and I could not managed to continue the story anymore (my brain stopped working). I personally did not want to post this unfinished work because it's bad and full of grammar errors and wrong interpretations of the MVs that I based for this oneshot (I wrote this far before the anime came out so expected a lot of OOCness) however I still want to contribute to the fandom, so here is my shitty story. Enjoy!

 **Warnings** : OOCness, bad grammar, wrong interpretations, bad title, quotes are not mine.

* * *

 **Towards The Future**

* * *

Looking up to the clear blue sky through the window of her small house, Marry sighed out, "I want to play outside."

Those words made Shion stopped her work, turning around to see the small, delicate figure of her precious daughter. "Marry," she called softly, Marry turned her head around with a questioning look, "Come here."

Marry nodded and stepped off from the chair she used to help her reach the window. She walked toward her mother with careful steps, looking up to her when she was near her. Shion crouched down, stroking her daughter's soft hair and the hand trailed down to her small shoulder. She gazed deeply into her reddish eyes, "Marry, you know why you can't go outside."

"But I want to see more than just pictures! I want to see the sea or play on the beach!" Marry quickly protested, pouting with all her might.

They had this conversation over and over again, but still, Marry refused to listen to her mother's words, even though it was for her good. She was genuinely afraid that Marry would fall into an addiction to the outside world – just like a kid craving for candy despite knowing the piece of confectionery would rot away teeth. Not that the outside was bad, but more to the fact some of what is in it was bad.

In all honesty, Shion did not mind about letting Marry go outside, she just wanted more time till Marry mature enough and maybe until the world is far more tolerant to aberrant things. But that was practically asking will pigs fly tomorrow – racism will always be there. Human will fear what they could not control or comprehend. "Please?" Marry begged, blinking her big eyes to Shion, "Just this once. I want to play outside."

At the pleading of Marry, Shion sighed. Finally, she caved in to her daughter's want. She was sure she was going to regret her decision, but against that kind of look, Shion could not just say no. "Okay, fine," she patted Marry, giving her a soft smile, "Just this once. Right outside the house, okay?"

Big smile etched quickly on Marry's face and squealed.

"But remember, we're Medusae. Don't make any eye contact with a human, they will be turned to stone," Shion reprimand Marry gently, guiding Marry to the door. The girl laughed happily and nodded, "Okay! Thank you, Okaa-san!"

True to what Shion had thought before – she regretted her decision the second she heard Marry's scream as she was arranging the bookshelf over. Fearing the worst, she quickly went outside and found her precious daughter being manhandled by two boys, each holding a rope and a stick of wood.

Next was a blurred of images as she tried to save Marry from the attackers. Adrenaline rushed through her, hugging the crying Marry neared her, Shion used her power as a last resort to stop the attackers from stopping them from escaping. Her eyes flashed bright red and the boys' body quickly stoned. Her power did the trick, but it also made her already weaken state of body worsen.

Shion fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Her sight blurred, by the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

 _I'm sorry…_

But her voice will not come out, stuck in her throat and Marry was crying out, screaming for her mother.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I love you…_

The three most important words she wanted to say could never reach Marry's ear and she smiled sadly.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I love you…_

 _Marry…_

* * *

Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it. – Confucius

* * *

Years passed by and never had Marry stepped out of her house since the accident.

The grave of her mother was just behind the small house that was slowly but surely turning into a house bounded by greens from the outside. No one had come to explore the forest in the past years and it was very peaceful for the alone Marry.

At first, she buried down her wishes of visiting the beach or sightseeing the outside world. She was afraid that something horrible will happen again in the near future. Marry was just contented with the way things were and indulged herself in books – but then she discovered her mother's diary about her. It brought her into tears and the hatred inside her disappear.

In time when she was desperate for some companion, Marry reread the diary over and over again. She could just imagine her mother's voice, smiles, hugs, and beauty when she read the diary. Like reliving the past in her own mind over and over again until the loneliness faded.  
Or maybe having fantasies about the about the outside world as she read part of books explaining the things out there. Sometimes she longed to be out there, and would ask for forgiveness for having such thoughts.

Today was no different. She was just enjoying her herb tea and gazing out to the clear sky when a sudden knock on the door made her jump and froze in fear. Her tea spilled down, making a mess at the wooden table, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

 _What should I do…?_

She thought, staring at the door with scared eyes.

Against her better judgement, Marry turned around to escape from the outside world she feared and admired at the same time to only slip down, face first to the floor, accidentally stumbling over a book.

The door opened and Marry covered her eyes, looking away from whatever person on the door.  
Her mother's words ringing loudly in her ears and Marry stammered out, "If I look you in the eye…turn to stone."

"I've been living afraid as well," the person, a boy, said, a laugh tinted on his tone of voice, "Afraid I'd turn to stone…but wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?"

A kind hand softly stroked Marry's head, then quickly the hand, put something in her ear and sound blasted to her ear. Marry blinked, in awed to hear such melodious and harmonic sounds which sparked her ever imaginative mind. Marry looked to the boy with such a surprise look that the boy smiled, shrugging off his white hood and put it over her head, "Here, for you. A gift from me."

For the first time after her mother's death, Marry cried in relief not in grief. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she realized, someone like her could finally have a chance to taste paradise as long as a person was willing to stop and understand. Someone like her no longer had to be afraid of what others will think as long as a person was willing to stop and listen.

That very moment, she was very grateful to the kind boy who had brought her out from her shell.

* * *

Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. – Loretta Young

* * *

A couple of days later, Marry was standing outside her house. Gazing it with a soft look as the wind blew her hood—now decorated with a red rose just like how her mother used to decorate her own hair—and hair, making it flutter. She can finally hold her head high and said goodbye to the house which had sheltered her for all those years. Now, Marry was sure, her mother will have a peace of mind because she was no longer wailing in tears and pain from her death.

"Marry!"

Marry turned around to the call and smiled brightly at the sight of Seto and Kido. She ran to them, not once looking back to her old house for she was running toward her future.

Her future, which lay in the Mekakushi Dan.

* * *

Wheresoever you go, go with all your heart. – Confucius

* * *

 **End notes** : I hope you enjoyed this really short oneshot of mine! Have a nice day!


End file.
